


Wicked bonds

by KingAku



Series: WICKED CHRONICLES [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon King! Aizen Sosuke, Demon King!Aizen, Demon!Grimmjow, M/M, Romance?, Soft Short Smut with a bit of plot, Witch!Hirako, Witch!Ichigo, Witch!Ishida, alternative universe, kind of, self indulgence fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: En Wicked ellos se encontraron, ahora nadie puede encontrar a Ichigo. Y Hirako sabe a quien preguntar, aunque odie con todo su ser tener qué, todo sea por su protegido.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: WICKED CHRONICLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wicked bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Pos todo sea con tal de darle a tu esposa platónica las ships que ama(?)

Ishida Uyruu había recorrido las calles toda la noche en busca de Ichigo, de cualquier información respecto a su paradero. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse del joven Witch. Se suponía que ambos debían velar por la seguridad de las calles, protegiendo a los humanos de cualquier problema causado por las criaturas en la noche, y en su lugar no podía acompañar a su compañero. Y es que había desaparecido, sin motivo, sin explicaciones. “—Siento algo, espera…”, y antes de que Ishida pudiese detener al impulsivo Witch, este ya se había esfumado. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Qué hechizo había usado para realizar algo tan complejo? Una teletransportación de ese calibre requería una magia que se creía perdida en los tiempos modernos. Quedaban muy pocos magos de pensamiento, incluso en su regimiento ni siquiera Hirako era capaz de conjurar todo sin usar palabras, símbolos o algún apoyo… Pero Ichigo era una criatura extraña, no era normal en ningún sentido, y en las noches su poder se volvía loco… Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, a menos que él fuese una criatura de la noche también, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

“Calma, concéntrate, sabes qué hacer”, se dijo Ishida a sí mismo, sacando los pergaminos necesarios; probó todos los conjuros de rastreo posible, pero ninguno de los símbolos aportó algo, toda respuesta daba a entender que Ichigo estaba en todos lados, pero no estaba en ningún lado al mismo tiempo, lo cual era ridículo e imposible. Intentó usar un péndulo e incluso tuvo que pedir ayuda a un “familiar” (un espíritu de fuego al cual podía llamar usando un canto antiguo que le tomó un año perfeccionar y que requirió un contrato para sellar) que le prestase su poder para encontrar a Ichigo. Era imposible. “No estás buscando a la persona… o al ser correcto”, le informó el familiar “Estás buscando a quien crees que es, a una parte del ser, pero hasta no buscar a quien necesitas encontrar, ninguna magia podrá llevarte a él… esta vivo, eso puedo decirlo, la parte que buscas al menos resuena”, eso había dicho el familiar tras cuatro fallidos intentos. Ishida agradeció la ayuda del familiar e invocó su escoba (que solo podía usar de noche, ya que los humanos en esta era moderna veían con malos ojos a quienes usaban su poder de día), no tenía remedio, debía informarle de esto a Hirako.

[…]

Ichigo no sabía donde estaba, se sentía ebrio, aunque no fuera por el alcohol. Sólo sabía que estaba recostado contra sabanas de color oscuro tinto, tan suaves que su cuerpo resbalaba en ellas sin fricción cuando el demonio, que tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros, arremetía contra su interior. Dios, estaba sumergido hasta el fondo. Había olvidado todo. Había olvidado su misión, había olvidado a Hirako, a Uryuu… pero estaba bien, ¿no? Al menos estaba evitando que ese demonio estuviera devorando a otros seres. Si Grimmjow estaba con él entonces todo estaría bien, a él no podía devorarlo; sentía que entre ambos estaban dando bocados, como dos serpientes que se habían mordido la cola y ahora giraban en cíclico tormento de pasión. Podía sentir cómo su energía y magia era absorbida, pero él también estaba tomando la fuerza vital y magia propia de Grimmjow… ¿Sería por eso que se sentía tan ebrio y aturdido? No podía ni razonarlo. Apenas podía entender que esa voz gritando y llorando de placer era la suya.

—Se siente bien, se siente tan bien —murmuraba Ichigo, entre sus delirios y gemidos.

Grimmjow sonrió complacido, decidiendo tomarse un momento para ir más lento; se recostó sobre Ichigo, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo presara al Witch, que le rodeó con las piernas, invitándole a estar los más profundo que fuese posible en su interior. Ni siquiera estaban usando protección, y quizás deberían. Los seres mágicos pueden tener una fertilidad ridículamente alta, especialmente los demonios. Pero daba igual, ninguno estaba pensando o siendo especialmente razonable. Grimmjow estaba embelesado besando el cuello de Ichigo, aspirando suavemente el aroma dulce que este desprendía, ese aroma a magia, a maldición y a algo que no tenía nombre, pero era único, algo que jamás había probado. Podía sentir las piernas de Ichigo temblar cada vez que dejaba un pequeño chupetón, una mordida audaz, y cómo lamía cada herida que le provocaba, mientras su miembro pulsaba en el interior, intentando llegar al punto dulce que había al Witch gritar cada que recibía la estimulación.

Era patético que un demonio de su clase estuviese tan desesperado por otro ser. Lo normal sería tener a las criaturas sirviendo su cuerpo, intentando complacerle y rogando para entregar sus tristes almas comunes y corrientes. Y, aun así, ahí estaba intentando ser quien sirviera, procurando complacer a Ichigo en todo aspecto aún si este no lo pedía. El simple hecho de obtener su armoniosa voz turbada en dulce éxtasis era más que suficiente para seguir impulsándole a más. Entendía el cuerpo con el que trabajaba, aunque no le entendía en absoluto. Todo era mera sensación e instinto. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban así? A este punto ya habría engullido el alma o dejado el cuerpo sin vida por causas naturales; Ichigo no moría, no reducía su deseo, no paraba su libido, sino que se mantenía en ese estado turbado y perdido, pero no por ello menos respondiente y anhelante. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que ya había dejado en su interior suficiente para dejar a unas cinco humanas embarazadas, y no sentía que fuera suficiente; Ichigo seguía teniendo orgasmo tras orgasmo, en algún punto había empezado a lagrimar, afirmando que ya no podía más, que iba a romperse y a perder la cordura. Ya había perdido la cordura, todo lo demás no se veía reflejado en la manera que mantenía al otro en su interior, sin dejarle escapar, volviendo a iniciar movimientos más bruscos y potentes apenas terminando su orgasmo anterior. Dios, ¿qué era él? Grimmjow sentía que estaba con una especie de incubo eufórico, pero él no era un incubo, solo era un ser aterrador por completo drogado en sangre de demonio, así como el otro estaba consumido por la energía vital de un ser mágico mixto. Parecía que durarían así toda la vida.

El mismo Grimmjow empezó a pedir piedad, apretando los dientes con fuerza al darse cuenta que ni él podía frenar sus orgasmos o su eyaculación… ¿Podía un demonio morir así? ¡Por todo lo maldito, su espíritu parecía disolverse entre el cosmos y la absoluta nada! Ese maldito humano lo estaba humillando, lo estaba dejando en ridículo. Sus mentes imploraban descanso, ayuda, parar esa locura. Pero sus cuerpos se buscaban, se anhelaban y continuaban en ese ritual de celo que no parecía acabar.

—¿Qué eres? ¡¿Qué demonios eres?! ¡Joder, maldita sea!... ¡Ah! ¡Eres… eres…! —“Eres tan hermoso”, fue lo que quiso decir, y lo era. Era un enigma aterrador y por ende cautivador, glorioso. ¿Qué era ese deseo de entregarle todo lo que era aún maldito extraño? Una conexión espiritual no debía ser así, debía tener a Ichigo rogando por ser suyo, su esclavo incluso, ¿qué hacía Grimmjow deseando ser de él? ¡Una maldita locura!

Ichigo sonrió exponiendo sus colmillos, parecía estar riendo con satisfacción al ver a Grimmjow perder toda compostura y dominio sobre sí mismo, gritando tan alto como Ichigo mismo, esclavo de su cuerpo que seguía embistiendo. Era maravilloso, sus ojos se estaban yendo hacia arriba y los de Ichigo también, ya estaban más que idos.

Lo último que recuerda Ichigo es su boca empapada de sangre y su estomago lleno de sangre y su interior lleno de la semilla de ese desgraciado demonio. Grimmjow, tras un último orgasmo, colapsó sobre Ichigo. Ambos durmieron conectados.

El universo había dejado de existir, habían muerto de cierta forma el otro en el otro, y eso era la vida misma, nada existió durante unos segundos.

[…]

—¿Qué Ichigo… _qué?_ —repitió Hirako, quitándose los lentes que tenía puestos, había estado examinando unos pergaminos en antiguas lenguas muertas.

—No puedo encontrar a Kurosaki, está desaparecido —dijo Ishida.

Eso fue como encender el modo “Hirako figura familiar”; Hirako Shinji era el encargado del subgrupo de Witches huérfanos. Los Witches huérfanos son Witches que se rescatan de hogares no mágicos donde sufren abuso, o bien encontrados tras algún desastre, o que de cualquier forma no tienen una familia de Witches que les reconozca o les haya criado, casi todos los grupos de Witches están integrados por mujeres cuidando de otras jóvenes, el grupo de Hirako era de los pocos que estaba conformado por hombres. Y, siendo él el Witch mayor entre ellos, y por ende el más sabio, era quien cuidaba de todos, y a todos los amaba profundamente, aunque no lo demostrara. Era un Witch caótico y siempre estaba peleando con Hiyori, la líder de las Witch exorcistas. A Uryuu no le sorprendió la reacción Hirako en absoluto.

—¿Qué hechizos probaste? —preguntó Hirako, suspirando exasperado, dejando todo de lado. Uryuu procedió a explicarle todos sus intentos y todas las áreas donde buscó a Ichigo. Relató cómo sucedieron los eventos y esto solo hizo a Hirako fruncir aun más el ceño. Acomodó su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo y procedió a sacar su libro de hechizos—. Hay un par de cosas que podemos intentar… necesitaré ayuda de nuestros familiares y de tu magia…esta noche todos están en guardia o fuera, así que tendremos que hacerlo funcionar.

Hirako sabía por qué los hechizos de Uryuu no habían funcionado, y sabía de la naturaleza mixta de Ichigo. Cuando lo encontró de niño ya era demasiado tarde para revertir lo que alguien le había hecho. Sabía que debió haberlo matado, un vampiro usando magia era el peor de los sacrilegios, ningún vampiro debía tener acceso a la magia, eso sólo traería un desequilibrio al mundo. Pero Ichigo… tenía algo, algo que Hirako no podía hacer sino amar e intentar proteger. El destino le había susurrado que debía dejar al niño vivir y criarlo. Pese al aspecto joven y hermoso de Hirako, la realidad es que había vivido un par de siglos, y en todos esos siglos jamás había escuchado al destino hablando tan claramente como esa noche. Decidió que le criaría para ser un Witch que protegiera a la gente, así como le enseñó a entender su naturaleza y mantenerla secreta. Sin embargo, ciertas noches eran más peligrosas para Ichigo, y ciertas criaturas podían hacer las cosas difíciles. “Probablemente su parte vampírica sintió algún llamado o se sintió atraído por algo más”, razonó Hirako mientras encendía las velas y colocaba las plantas y cuarzos en las posiciones correctas.

—Dame la mano Uryuu —pidió Hirako—, dame toda la magia que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Uryuu a su familiar, y este respondió que sí.

Así mismo el familiar de Hirako había aparecido, no tenía una forma concisa, pero tenía el brillo de la luna; Hirako tenía dos familiares, uno conformado por los poderes del sol, y otro de la luna; el de la luna era quizás menos poderoso, pero era imposible llamar a un familiar del sol en medo de la noche; entre sus poderes y los de Uryuu debería ser capaz de llegar más lejos.

Sin embargo, para decepción de Hirako, no encontró un paradero exacto. Sólo pudo corroborar que Ichigo no se encontraba en “esta” realidad. Estaba en territorio mágico en otro plano. No existían suficientes opciones ya que podas criaturas podían viajar entre las realidades. Por ende, los vampiros, las ninfas, las sirenas y los cazadores podían ser descartados como amenazas. Sólo quedaban ángeles, demonios y los espíritus de la muerte y de la luna. El instinto de Hirako supo que probablemente esto era asunto con los demonios, ya que los ángeles solían ser muy individualistas de sus propios asuntos, rara vez se metían con otros seres y en general preferían todo a su manera.

—Creo que sé a quien puedo preguntar —dijo Hirako, una vez que rompió el conjuro y agradeció al familiar su ayuda; invocó a su escoba sin mover los labios y la montó. Colocó sus manos en frente y tras recitar un antiguo poema, casi entre murmullos, apareció un portal en frente—. Cuida todo, estás encargado —añadió, mirando a Uryuu, y luego le acarició la cabeza—, no te preocupes por ese idiota, seguramente está bien, cuando lleguemos le voy a meter una madriza digna de verse —Hirako sonrió, y Uryuu se sintió más relajado al ver que su líder estaba confiado.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

—Nunca lo tendré.

Y dicho eso, desapareció junto con el portal.

[…]

—¡AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! —se escuchó la voz amplificada con magia por todo el castillo.

Aizen, el actual rey de los demonios, estaba gozando de una taza de cosas que no pueden ser descritas en ningún dialecto, pero que lucía humeante y agradable; leía unos registros, estaba llevando a cabo cuentas especiales sobre el tráfico de almas actuales, entre otras cosas. Resulta que ser el rey del inframundo y los demonios es más que verse bonito y tener orgías como vulgarmente los humanos describen, es de hecho mucho papeleo y trabajo que a veces ni siquiera vale del todo la pena. Aun así, Aizen sonrió al escuchar esa voz de tono evidentemente enojado resonar por todas las paredes de su hogar. Cuando el Witch rubio apareció frente a él, con su hermoso cabello atado, y su bella figura vestida en negros ropajes típicos de los lideres Witch, no pudo sino suspirar con cierto encanto. Ah, ¿hace cuanto no le veía? Debían ser quizás un decenio.

—¿A qué debo el placer, Shinji? —preguntó, dejando su taza y las gafas en la imponente desmesurada mesa atiborrada de papeles y registros—, ¿Y por qué luces tan enojado? Bueno, siempre luces de mal humor, pero si no te conociera diría que perdiste algo~

Hirako sintió un tic en el ojo, odiaba a ese maldito bastardo, odiaba su hermosa voz profunda y aterciopelada, odiaba ese rostro perfecto, ese cabello, esa figura, ese pomposo traje que gritaba rey de las tinieblas pero que era el gesto de pavo real demoniaco más grande del mundo. Por un segundo deseó poder solo lanzarse a golpearlo con la escoba, o sus puños, con lo que sea, y librar al reino de los demonios de alguien tan pesado… Sin embargo, Shinji sabía dónde estaban sus prioridades, y su prioridad era Ichigo, nada ni nadie más.

—¿Sabes donde está entonces? —preguntó, casi chirriando los dientes del disgusto.

—¿Qué cosa? —la sonrisa de Aizen se mantuvo impávida, era difícil saber si era una pregunta genuina, sarcasmo o una mentira.

—¡No te hagas el imbécil o te exorcizo ahora mismo! —gritó Hirako, extendiendo sus manos como haría un Witch a punto de maldecir a alguien, en su muñeca podía apreciarse un pequeño rosario de cuarzo negro enrollado, regalo de Hiyori, servía para protección y amplificaba la magia purgadora.

Aizen se encogió de hombros, riendo suavemente entre labios; se puso de pie y en su mano apareció una guadaña negra, él era todo menos indefenso en esos momentos, pero Hirako bien podría pelearse con las criaturas innombrables si era necesario.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil —el brillo en sus ojos dejaba en claro cuan no-amenazado se sentía—, además, no es momento para ser impulsivo, sabes muy bien que en mis tierras tu poder es menor, y que realmente actualmente necesitarías venir con todos los jefes Witch para poder siquiera sellarme o algo así… Pero, ¿qué perdiste que te es tan importante para tanta imprudencia? Me encantaría ayudarte, después de todo, hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿por qué debería ser nuestro encuentro hostil, querido Shinji?

El “querido Shinji” le hizo retorcerse con memorias, muchas memorias de cuando aun era solo un Witch de bajo rango, cuando era joven, cuando era estúpido y cuando Aizen no era más que el un demonio de la realeza que apenas planeaba cómo arrebataría el trono a los demonios que en ese entonces gobernaban algún día. Cómo sea, Aizen no estaba mintiendo y aunque SIEMPRE estaba planeando algo, era evidente que “esto” no era parte de sus múltiples planes.

—Un Witch como el que estoy buscando no podría abandonar el plano de los mortales por sí mismo por el simple hecho de que no le interesa y desconoce los métodos, así que supuse que alguno de tus bastardos de alto rango tienen algo que ver; no pudo ser alguien de rango bajo, mi protegido los haría cenizas en segundos —Hirako bajó sus manos, y Aizen, para darle a entender que le seguía el “juego” hizo desaparecer su guadaña. Se quitó la ridícula ostentosa capa de rey, y se acercó a Hirako, con una expresión serena.

—Perdería mi tiempo intentando negar algo que desconozco, como podrás ver estaba ocupado, y usualmente no me interesa lo que los de alto rango hacen en la noche, después de todo la noche es el tiempo de los demonios, aunque ustedes intenten insistir que ningún tiempo es nuestro —Aizen sonrió, sólo porque notó el enojo de Shinji crecer entre más hablaba. Igual, la voz de Aizen seguía siendo dulce, suave, amable… todo lo contrario a lo que su pútrida naturaleza podía hacer. Él, con solo un beso, podría hacer caer a los ángeles más comprometidos, especialmente los recién llegados de la luz eran sencillos de transformar. Aún recordaba cuando hizo caer a Ulquiorra, sus alas de ángel eran alas de murciélago ahora y la luz que lo vio nacer ahora quemaba si estaba en contacto con su cuerpo. Los ángeles de alto rango eran tan necios como el Witch que tenía en frente. No hablaba así pretendiendo convencerle, solo gustaba de provocarle.

—Dime donde está o voy a destrozar este lugar.

—¿Con qué poder?

Hirako gruñó, Aizen se acercó más, hasta que estaban a pocos centímetros.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto este discípulo tuyo? ¿Lo amas? —inquirió Aizen, con una voz mucho más fría; lo que el demonio estaba experimentando era su más enfermiza versión de los celos. Sabía que había destrozado el corazón de Hirako, pero la idea de que este fuera a sanar con el tiempo y encontrar un nuevo amor al cual jurarle su fidelidad era algo que hacía hervir su espíritu en ira.

—Claro que lo amo, imbécil —Hirako rodó los ojos—, amo a todos mis niños, ¿qué pensabas, que no me importarían? ¿Qué los vería como ves a los tuyos? Por favor, no soy una maldita escoria como tú, siempre con otra intención y una navaja en mano para apuñalar a otros en la espalda.

Aizen se relajó por la cursi explicación, ese tipo de amor le daba igual, era algo ridículo, una perdida de tiempo, pero algo que los humanos aun teniendo acceso al poder decidían seguir sintiendo.

—Pues no sé donde están, no ha llegado el alma de ningún Witch, así que donde sea que estén están vivos y a salvo —Aizen rodeó a Hirako por la cintura, era una cintura que volvía loco a Aizen, el sentir como su mano podía sostenerle a la perfección, como si Hirako estuviese hecho para él… era adictivo—. Puedo ayudarte, por supuesto.

—Y tiene un precio, ¿o me equivoco? —siseó Hirako, deseando con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo.

—Claro, porque de otra forma dirías que no a lo que deseo~ —Aizen acarició el largo y encantador cabello rubio, aun recordaba cuando ese cabello rubio era tan luminoso que casi era blanco. Acarició la espalda, recordó algo, algo que le hizo sonreír—. Si accedes te dejaré ver los registros para saber quien fue el último demonio en ir al mundo y regresar, usualmente tiene detalles de cómo se regresó, si trajo aquí a tu pupilo, lo sabrás y sabrás su ubicación… sino accedes te regresaré al mundo, porque no tengo ganas de lastimarte el día de hoy, y sería sino una pelea injusta, y yo soy alguien justo, Shinji. Aún si soy el rey del inframundo.

Shinji se odió a sí mismo porque sabía que iba a acceder, porque no era idiota, era un buen trato y usualmente Aizen cumplía con ellos cuando era él quien los proponía. No había de otra. La preocupación por Ichigo lo estaba comiendo vivo y sabía qué era lo que el otro iba a pedir. Por ello, a manera de respuesta, dejó caer su larga y rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros, se retiró los guantes negros y se quitó las botas negras, así como desabrochó los únicos dos botones de su camisa negra, exponiendo sus hombros cuando la delgada tela cayó.

Tiró todo lo que pudo (y más de lo necesario, solo por joder), y se colocó en la mesa estirando su pie. Su postura era elegante, era hermosa, era imponente… Aizen recordó aún más cosas del pasado, cosas que Shinji jamás podría recordar porque de ello se aseguró hace siglos. Y seguía siendo igual tras tanto tiempo, aun cuando su brillo era diferente, aun cuando ya no había alas que arrancar.

Seguía siendo hermoso, seguía adorándolo, seguía deseando ser el único que pudiera poseerlo. Pero ahora que era el rey de los demonios, no había tiempo para ridículas trivialidades. Sería mejor dejar a su avecilla del sol volar en la luz, sentirse libre, para capturarla de vez en cuando… o para jugar con ella si esta venía por casualidad. Aizen no tenía idea de quién era aquel discípulo pues poco importaba, y tampoco sabía qué demonio pudo ser. No le importaba. Estaba complacido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? —bufó Hirako.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

—¡Si no haces algo me largo, iré a buscarlo yo mismo si es necesario, por todo este horrible lugar! —amenazó Hirako.

Aizen se acercó y acarició la pierna de Hirako, haciéndole sentir escalofríos, escalofríos mixtos, no por completo horribles, no por completo placenteros. Su piel recordaba esas manos, ese tacto. Cerró los ojos, se dejaría tomar, una vez, no importaba, había hecho esto antes tantas veces…

Aizen le tomó por el cabello, Hirako se quejó con un apenas grito entre dientes. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa odiosa sonrisa.

—Tienes que verme directo a los ojos, cada segundo de lo que te haga… debes verme.

—Eres un maldito enfermo —se quejó.

—Puedo ser tan depravado como se me antoje —respondió Aizen con sorna, deshaciéndose de los pantalones de Hirako, empezando a besar su piel desnuda—, además, sé que te gusta cuando te lo hacen lento —comentó Aizen con voz baja mientras se iba acercando a la entrepierna de Hirako, quien tuvo que sujetarse para no perder la postura. Hacerlo en la mesa había sido mala idea, pero no iba a pedirle irle a la cama, ese maldito bastardo no merecía hacerlo con él en la cama.

Un polvo y ya…

Un polvo y ya… eso era todo, ¿verdad?

_Ichigo no sé donde estás, y espero que estés bien… para que así sea yo quien te ahorque con mis propias manos por ponerme en esta situación con este desgraciado que… ¡Ah!_

—¡No me muerdas maldito imbécil!

—Sólo tú le hablarías así a un rey.

—Ser rey de un montón de idiotas que me dan horas extras de trabajo innecesario no es digno de respeto…—Hirako podía sentir sus piernas temblando, no del miedo sino de la emoción. Aizen sabía en qué partes besarlo, en qué partes morderlo, y como excitarlo. Todo su cuerpo había sido entrenado para recibir y amar a ese horrible ser, y Hirako odiaba hasta la medula el que su cuerpo aún disfrutara de ello, que recordara y… casi anhelara más. A fin de cuentas, él también tiene necesidades, ¿no?

—Bésame, Shinji~ —ordenó Aizen, sabiendo que eso haría enojar a Hirako, que lo haría sentirse humillado, que le transportaría en memoria a esas noches del pasado. Y maldita sea, así fue. Pero Hirako se tragó el orgullo y con algo de brusquedad le acercó jalando de sus ropas hechas entre oscuridad, magia y una especie de tela que sólo podía verse en reinos no humanos.

—Ven aquí, maldito bastardo —Hirako sonrió y empezó a besarlo, sabiendo bien cómo Aizen lo gozaba más, aunque intentara hacerse el estoico era fácil apelar a su ego, encenderle con besos en el cuello, excitarlo con lamidas y mordidas en la oreja, incitándole con exhalaciones pesadas en el oído, y por sobre todo con un suave: — _Aizen-sama~_

La cordura de Aizen se fue, empujó a Hirako contra la mesa, colocándose entre sus piernas.

—No debiste hacer eso, Shinji —jadeó pesadamente Aizen en su oído—, enloquecer a un rey es mala idea… —una risa siniestra que hizo a Hirako temer en toda genuidad, que le puso a temblar tanto su cuerpo que no pudo evitar gemir de placer; maldita sea, odiaba cuando Aizen usaba su poder para hacerle tener un orgasmo.

Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir su parte baja empapada y sensible… ¡Oh no! ¡Ese maldito…!

—¡Qué te he dicho de cambiar mi cuerpo sin mi permiso!

—Quiero llenarte, y no voy a estar satisfecho de otra forma~

—¡No te da permiso de ponerme una vagina, maldito! —gritó Hirako, observando como su pene y testículos había desaparecido—, ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—Nada, juro que no te he puesto un útero fértil… solo sé cuan débil y sensible eres, ¿recuerdas que solíamos hacer esto? ¡Cuantas veces no cambiamos nuestros cuerpos en busca de sentir todos los placeres en el mundo!

—¡Eso fue cuando era joven y estúpido!

—Ya no eres tan joven.

Hirako no pudo decir más ya que los dedos de Aizen estaba entre sus piernas, empapándose cada vez más… el aire estaba dulce, estaba usando sus poderes, y el efecto afrodisiaco era irresistible. “Mejor así… no quiero pensar”, si se dejaba llevar, sería más sencillo.

Todo sea por encontrar a Ichigo.

[…]

Ichigo despertó, tenía una ropa extraña que se sentía casi irreal, y se encontraba en los brazos de Grimmjow.

—Bastardo… suéltame —susurró con la voz ronca y desecha.

—Hmmm… cállate, casi me matas, idiota.

—Deberías agradecerlo, hubiera sido una buena muerte.

—No me culpes si terminas engendrando a mi cría.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada… eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_


End file.
